1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to an automotive radiator, and more particularly to a drain device therefor which facilitates drainage of cooling water (or coolant) therefrom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, various kinds of drain devices for automotive radiators have been proposed and put into practical use. However, some of them have suffered from the drawback that upon draining of coolant from the radiator, splashing of coolant tends to occur thereby soiling parts adjacent and/or near the radiator. In order to solve this drawback, it has been proposed to use a drain hose which is fixed to the drain bore of the radiator. However, since the disposition of the hose is given little thought, it sometimes occurs during the running of the vehicle that the hose swings and becomes entangled with parts of the vehicle. Under these conditions, upon coolant being drained, not only considerable soiling of the engine and associated apparatus occurs, but also smooth and quick drainage of the coolant is prevented.